SteinsGate Alteración de la divergencia
by maebara100
Summary: Que sucedería si Okabe Rintarou tomase otras decisiones, unas mas sensatas para poder salvar no solo a Mayuri sino los recuerdos de sus amigos, pero si estas decisiones ocasionara cosas mas difíciles de superes como nuestro protagonista lo superaría, ademas de que recibe una mejora de su Reading Steiner que le permite recordar el pasado como afectaria eso a sus decisiones.
Divergencia 0.337187%

Después que Suzuha saltara a 1975 nos dirigimos a laboratorio para poder esperar a una Amane Suzuha de 54 años, la cual no traería la IBN 5100.

La puerta suena.

Teníamos la esperanza que sería Suzuha, pero nos equivocamos era Mister Braun que está delante de nosotros.

Ingresa al laboratorio y no da una carta que le había sido dado para que no los entregue exactamente este día.

Recibimos la carta de míster Braun, la cual escribió Amane Suzuha.

Él se retira del laboratorio.

Entonces rompo impaciente el sobre y examino el contenido, dentro de ella hay una carta con una escritura no muy legible, la escritura era inestable como si su mano hubiese estado temblando cuando la escribió.

Todos miran fijamente a los contenidos de la carta, la carta va dirigida para hacia mí:

"Para Okabe Rintarou, cuanto tiempo. Soy Amane Suzuha. La hija de Hashida Titor.

Para Ti, puede que solamente hayan sido unas pocas horas. Hoy es día 13 de junio del año 2000. Lo cual quiere decir que queda aproximadamente 10 años hasta que leas esto. Simplemente escribiré esta conclusión…

Falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle… Yo trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa , trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa.

Hoy es día 14 de junio del año 2000 queda aproximadamente 9 años 10 meses para esto… Yo falle.

Recordé quien era hace solo un año. El día en el que el Gran Rey del Terror vino desde el cielo. Estúpida, estúpida ese Gran Rey del Terror debería haber caído del cielo. Durante estos veinticuatro años perdí mis recuerdos. Todo lo que podía recordar era mi nombre."

Leo la siguiente carta:

"Recordé todo hace solo una año. El día en el que el Gran Rey del Terror se dijo que caería pero no lo hizo. El gran rey del Terror no se encuentra en ninguna parte pero quiero morir. La máquina del tiempo mal reparada fallo, y cuando salte a 1975, no pude recordar nada. Cuando lo recordé, mi mente se puso en blanco y no supe que hacer, y fui internada. Ahora estoy viviendo sola, pero eso es como la persona llamada Hashida Suzu, viviendo una vida normal. El año pasado recordé mi misión como Amane Suzuha, la cual había olvidado por completo.

Falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle,falle… Yo trampa ...

Por alguna razón, el viaje en el tiempo salió mal, la reparación de mi padre fue incompleta pero no es su culpa, es la mía. Debería haber saltado directamente a 1975. No debería haber parado en 2010. No debería haber sido tan egoísta, ahora el futuro no cambiara. No pude conseguir una IBN 5100.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho

¿Por qué vivir tanto?"

Veo la siguiente hoja de la carta:

"Olvide mi misión, y simplemente viví alegre. Esta vida no tuvo sentido, sin sentido, sin sentido. Estuvo mal que recordara. Estuvo bien que recordara. Estuvo bien que pudiera pedirte disculpa. Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname. Mi plan fracaso. Estuve pensando en la causa de todo durante todo este año. Entonces me di cuenta. Si no hubiera dudado ese día en saltar a 1975, esto no habría pasado.

Okabe Rintarou.

Tras ese encuentro offline sobre maquinas del tiempo, intente saltar a 1975 pero me retuviste. Fui realmente feliz eso, pero el detenerme ahí, provoco que todo lo demás fallara. Debería haber saltado en ese día. No debería haber perdido ese día. Ya que me retuviste, esa noche la máquina del tiempo se rompió por culpa de la lluvia."

Entonces miro la última hoja:

"Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, no me habría dejado ser retenida ese día. Por qué entonces podría haberos conseguido el IBN 5100. Podría haber cumplido mi misión. Quiero cumplir mi misión porque se lo prometí a mi padre. Porque fue el testamento de mi padre. Porque quiero cambiara el futuro.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Esta vida no tuvo sentido….."

La carta termina con una gran línea curveada que llega hasta el borde de la hoja, era como si ya podría decirnos más.

Poniendo más fuerza en mi agarre, empiezo a arrugar la carta sin querer. ¿Pero a qué viene esta carta llena de desesperación? ¿Está diciendo que fallo? ¿Está diciendo que perdió sus recuerdos? ¿Está diciendo que la máquina de tiempo no fue reparada correctamente? ¿Está diciendo que no pudo conseguir el IBN 5100? ¿Está diciendo que su vida no tuvo sentido?...

Esto… esto es…

Todos los otros miembros se han quedado sin habla. Especialmente Daru, cuya cara se ha vuelto pálida, como si su entusiasmo anterior hubiera sido mentira.

-"Daru, ¿no arreglaste… la máquina del tiempo? Lo digo en un tono de voz apagada.

Daru aun con la cara pálida entre palabras entre cortadas me responde. –"debería haber estado arreglada. Debería, pero... quiero decir, esa fue mi primera vez reparando una máquina de tiempo… puede que haya pasado por alto alguna cosa…"

-"¡¿pasado por alto?! ¡Por culpa de eso, tu hija perdió sus recuerdos durante 24 años, ¿te enteras?!

-"¡N-no es como si lo hubiese pasado aposta!..."

Entonces Makise Kurisu interviene entre los dos y calmada me dice:

-"Es cierto. Calmaos los dos. Hashida hizo todo lo que pudo. Estas dirigiendo mal tu ira."

¡!

-"¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?". Digo indignadamente.

-"Así es como soy. Y lo siento. Pero cálmate." Con un tono de voz relajada me mira directamente.

\- "Gh"

Lo entiendo Daru no tiene la culpa, sin embargo… ¡este final es simplemente demasiado!...

Pongo mi mano en mi rostro. ¿Pero que estaría sintiendo Suzuha cuando escribió esta carta? Con la escritura ondula, en la miseria. Con una sonrisa anhelante, pero esto estaba fuera de su alcance 10 años atrás, Suzuha respiro por última vez.

… ¿Por qué falleció? No es posible… pensamiento desagradables cruzan mi cabeza.

Por su puesto, es posible que el Jefe sepa más.

Me apresuro a la ventana y echo un vistazo a la calle de abajo. Con una precisión perfecta, veo al jefe cerrando la tienda, justo a punto de cerrar la puerta del taller.

\- "Señor Braun"

Me apresuro escaleras abajo tras llamarle. Él se voltea.

-"Oh, Okabe. Ese satélite de radio Kaikan ha desaparecido. Todos están escandalizados."

Pues sí que han sido rápidos los medios de comunicación…

-"Más importante aún… por favor, cuéntame…"

-"¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?"

-"Hashida Suzu… ¿Cómo murió?"

En ese instante Mister Braun pone una cara seria como si hubiera preguntado algo indebido.

-"… ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?"

El me mira con ojos penetrantes. Me enfrento a esa mirada sin vacilar.

-"Yo… no sabía nada acerca de su muerte, hasta ahora." "Necesito… saber acerca de sus últimos momento. Así es como me siento. Debo. Necesito grabarme sus últimos momento… en mi corazón…"

-"…No parece simple curiosidad."

-"Te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Cómo puedes estar relacionado con Suzu?"

-"… Es una antigua… conocida".

Eso es todo lo que pude responder.

-"Es una muy antigua conocida, pero todavía recuerdo claramente los breves momentos que pase con ella…" "Así que cuénteme… Por favor."

-"No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello… escucha claramente lo que te voy a decir. ¿Entendido?"

Asiento tímidamente. Y la verdad que me cuenta es…

-"Suicidio." dice con tono de voz triste.

Sufro una sacudida. Caigo de rodillas. Suicidio. Esa palabra pesa duramente en mi corazón, casi rompiéndolo.

Mister Braun continúa:

-"Ocurrió en su casa, se ahorco. Fui el primero que la descubrió."

"Esta vida no tuvo sentido." Esas fueron las últimas palabras de desesperación escritas en esa carta. Lo que querían decir era un final demasiado cruel sin posibilidad de salvación.

-"Un año antes de que ocurriera, se puso bastante inestable mentalmente. Aunque hasta que ocurrió, era una mujer radiante y amable." "Me acogió en su casa." "Suzu no tenía parientes, y no muchas personas asistieron a su funeral. Estuvo sola…" "Suzu me paso esa carta una semana antes de morir. Me dijo que se la entregara a un joven llamado Okabe Rintarou hoy en el 2010." "Cuando te mudaste arriba… pensé que Suzu pudo haber tenido una premonición."

Es suficiente.

Déjalo ya.

Intento levantarme.

Mis piernas ceden al no tener fuerza alguna en ellas. Y entonces un pequeño cuerpo me mantuvo en pie por el hombro.

-"Okarin, ¿estás bien?"

Era Mayuri. Está haciendo más de lo que puede aunque no tiene fuerza. Me pregunto si Mayuri escucho la historia. Tiene los ojos llorosos, sin embargo, a pesar de que sus labios están temblando, se mantiene firme.

Mayuri y yo le damos las gracias al jefe y volvemos al laboratorio.

Cuando volvemos, Daru está frente a su ordenador, preocupado.

Kurisu está de pie mientras mira las noticias en la televisión.

El emocionado reportero está enfrente de radio Kaikan. La desaparición del satélite se convirtió en una gran noticia.

Nadie dice nada. Solamente suena la televisión.

Miro de nuevo encima de la mesa. Me encuentro el medidor de divergencia que Suzuha trajo y dejo aquí. No importa cuántas veces lo mire, su número se mantiene en 0,337187%.

Que fue mal.

No puedo volver atrás 10 años con la máquina de salto temporal. Es por eso que es desgraciadamente imposible hacer algo respecto a la muerte de Suzuha. Después de todo no debería haberla dejado ir a 1975. Entonces esta tragedia no hubiera pasado.

Pero… comparo la alternativa de nuevo. Si Suzuha no salta a 1975, Mayuri no puede ser salvada. Si salto en el tiempo dos días atrás de nuevo, ¿podría esta vez Daru arreglarla correctamente? ¿Es posible repararla a la perfección?

Es cierto que Daru es un súper hackar y un hombre excelente. Y esa máquina del tiempo fue construida por el mismo Daru de dentro de 26 años. Pero al mismo tiempo… es algo que no puede hacerse sin esos 26 años de conocimiento acumulados, incluyendo información de la máquina del tiempo completada del SERN.

Puede que sea esperar demasiado que el actual Daru de 19 años pueda repararla perfectamente en solamente dos días. En ese caso, ¿puedo hacer que Daru use la máquina de salto temporal y repita interminablemente esos dos días hasta que la repare a la perfección?

No. Al final, nada cambiara esos dos días.

Me derrumbo encima del sofá y entierro mi cara en mis manos.

Los miembros del laboratorio me miran preocupadamente. Mayuri se sienta a mi lado, acariciándome amablemente la espalda. Estaba agradecido por sus sentimientos.

Esto estaba escrito en la carta de Suzuha:

"Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, no me habría dejado ser retenida ese día."

… el D-mail que envié.

¿Es esa la causa?

Me envié el D-mail a mí mismo, y como resultado, seguimos Suzuha. Cuando ya no pudo conocer a su padre, trató de saltar a 1975 ese día, pero la seguí y cancelamos eso, así que se quedó en 2010 durante cuatro días más. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, la máquina de tiempo se rompió por culpa de una tormenta.

Si no hubiera seguido a Suzuha.

Si no me hubiera enviado ese D-mail.

Suzuha habría llegado de forma segura a 1975 en su intacta máquina de tiempo.

Entonces, básicamente, si yo "cancelo" ese D-Mail… Pero, ¿debería hacer eso?

Si no nos detenemos Suzuha, ¿no es eso lo mismo que" deshacer" los cuatro días que pasamos juntos?

Esa Suzuha y yo dando vueltas en torno a la búsqueda de la insignia.

Esa Suzuha que dijo que estaba agradecido por ser un LabMem.

Esa Suzuha reunió finalmente con su padre, Daru.

La cancelación de la D-mail significa borrar todos esos hechos.

Yo... ¿Qué debería hacer?

El sonido de una noticia de última hora sale de la televisión.

Alzo mi cara, sorprendido.

Los subtítulos dicen "Amenaza de atentado terrorista suspende las líneas de Yamate, Sobu y Keihin-Tohoku".

Así que no tengo tiempo para pensar…

Si no me doy prisa, Moeka asaltara este lugar. No tengo tiempo para dudar.

Corro fuera del laboratorio, pateo la puerta cerrada del taller de CRTs y enciendo la televisión CRT de 42 pulgadas.

Vuelvo al laboratorio y miro hacia la máquina de salto temporal.

Kurisu se sorprende por mí actuar. –"¡Okabe, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Kurisu vigila con ansiedad mis acciones.

-"Necesito hacer algo. ¡no podemos dejar las cosas como están!..."

\- "Okabe"

Mayuri también interviene. –"Okarin no hagas locuras…"

Dentro de mí me auto convenzo. No me pares. Por favor, no me pares.

Tengo dos opciones:

El D-mail que me envié a mí mismo para perseguir a Suzuha. Puedo enviar otro correo a mí mismo para cancelarlo. O podría saltar en el tiempo y evitar que Suzuha viaje en el tiempo. O… pensar en una opción cuando salte en el tiempo… es verdad si salto en el tiempo podre tener el tiempo suficiente para poder encontrar una solución y evitar esto, pero dará resultado

No, no hay necesidad de dudar. No puedo dudar. Dudar es imperdonable.

Solo hay una opción que puedo tomar.

Saco el celular en el escribo el siguiente D-mail

"Cancelar caza, lo último=Trampa SERN"

Termino de escribir en la pantalla del celular. Con esto mi "yo" de entonces debería cancelar la persecución.

-"Kurisu. Tiene una habilidad especial para recordar las fechas con precisión, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Eh? Ehh, supongo."

-"¿Cuándo tuvimos la reunión para animar a Suzuha?"

-"Hace cuatro días. El 9 de agosto."

Mayuri con lágrimas en los ojos me dice.-"Okarin, ¿estas enviando un D-mail? Pero si haces eso, todo va desaparecer, ¿verdad?"

Que yo caminara por Tokio con Suzuha buscando la insignia. Y los recuerdos de los que Suzuha nos habló. Y la reunión padre-hija que derivo del trabajo detectivesco de Mayuri.

Todo eso desaparecerá.

Lo sé, lo sé muy bien.

Pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer. Pongo el temporizador del microondas a 120. Con esto podré enviar el correo a solo unas pocas horas después de que recibiera el primer correo para perseguir a Suzuha. Ahora simplemente necesito enviar el correo.

Mi objetivo es salvar Mayuri. No me importa lo que tenga que sacrificar, si es todo para la causa. He aquí yo haber saltado en el tiempo infinidad de veces, todo por la causa. Nuestros recuerdos con Suzuha desaparecerán. Nuestra relación con ella se desaparecerá.

¡Enviar el D-mail...!

¡Sólo tiene que pulsar el botón Enviar...!

A continuación, se deshará los 25 años de aislamiento de Suzuha. También se salvara a Mayuri.

Esto es lo que hay que hacer.

Esto es… Lo correcto...

¿Borrar los recuerdos de Suzuha realmente lo correcto? ¿O que sólo huiría de la realidad?

¿No debería examinar las otras opciones, como llamar al Microondas teléfono (nombre temporal) y Saltar en el tiempo de nuevo?

¿Cuál es la mejor? ¿Cuál es la correcta?

No es bueno, estoy empezando a dudar. Este no es momento para dudar.

No puedo encontrar una respuesta, pero tengo que llegar a una conclusión.

Yo en ese momento miro a Daru, el cual sigue enfrente del ordenador, Mayuri con lágrimas en los ojos y Kurisu por alguna razón sigue calmada.

Pongo en marcha el microondas. El fenómeno de la descarga empieza inmediatamente

Dirijo mi pulgar hasta el botón de enviar.

-"¡¿estás seguro?!" "nuestros recuerdos con Suzu… desaparecerán, ¡los sabes, ¿no?! ¡¿Estas realmente seguro?!"

Mayuri me suplica mientras llora

Rememoro en mi mente muchos de mis recuerdos con Suzuha.

" _El estar con vosotros, aun siendo poco tiempo… ha sido genial."_

" _Me asegurare de lograr lo que tu intentaste hacer, padre…"_

" _De acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de 35 años. Ah, para ustedes serán solo una horas, ¿Verdad? Ahaha."_

" _Por favor. Quiero Cambiar el futuro."_

No puedo borrar esos recuerdo, debe de haber otra manera…

No puedo enviar.

No puedo enviar este D-mail...

En su lugar, de manera impulsiva me pongo los cascos. He establecido el Microondas teléfono (nombre temporal) temporizador hasta el límite de salto de tiempo de 48 horas. Acabo de configurar la máquina de salto temporal para transferir a mi teléfono celular.

Tengo el tiempo suficiente para poder encontrar una solución, no pienso sacrificar los recuerdos de Suzuha, no pienso dejar morir a Mayuri, si para eso tengo que repetir estos dos días para llegar a una conclusión que me permita salvar a las dos.

-"Tienes un plan." Kurisu pregunta.

Y con la sonrisa que me caracteriza le digo:

-"Aun no, pero me asegurare de encontrarlo."

Suspira

Saco mi celular y busco el contacto teléfono microondas, antes de que yo pulse el botón de llamada.

Ella me sonríe...

Entonces el salto temporal funciona y el tiempo empieza a retroceder…

Agosto 13, viernes 19 horas 41 minutos

Mi mente salta al…

Agosto 11 miércoles 19 horas 41 minutos

* * *

-"Ah"

El mundo se mueve

Mis piernas tiemblan. Miro hacia abajo, con las yemas de los dedos en mi frente, esperando que mis sentidos vuelvan a la normalidad.

Poso distraído a Kurisu, de pie ante mí. Al principio no podía escucharla por el zumbido en mis oídos pero su voz finalmente me alcanza.

-"… ¿Ves? Estás todo tembloroso. No es más que el segundo día, ¿Qué has estado haciendo para estar tan cansado?"

Kurisu me señala con el dedo inquisitivamente, actuando como una sermoneadora.

-"Estoy segura de que encontraras la insignia. Todavía hay tiempo de sobra, así que no debes apresurarte." "Y lo más importante, no preocuparas a Mayuri y a mi si te derrumbas, ¿Sabes?"

Con una mira de preocupación sigue sermoneándome. –"Cuida tu cuerpo un poquito".

-"…"

Parece que he saltado en el tiempo con éxito.

-"Si… lo sé"

Me giro y asiento a Kurisu, acto seguido me derrumbo sobre el sofá. … Ahora tendré que encontrar alguna manera de poder salvar a las dos.

En cierto sentido se podría decir que estoy "Huyendo", pero no huiré.

Para evitar el suicidio de Suzuha y la muerte de Mayuri lo cual será en dos días. Tendré que repetir estos dos días de tranquilidad hasta hallar la manera de salvar a los dos, repetirlos hasta poder encontrarlo repetirlo una y otra vez hasta encontrar la mejor opción. Dejare los de D-mail como última opción, pero espero no tener que hacerlo…

-"Kurisu"

-"Eh…" "Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre." "Enserio sí que estás cansado"

Sonrió…

Realizo las mismas actividades que realice con Suzuha hasta que llega el día 13 de agosto momento que ella debe ir a 1975. La veo partir hacia 1975 en su máquina de tiempo durante varias oportunidades.

Durante todo eso salto en el tiempo busco algo que me puede servir para cambiar el evento en esta divergencia.

Entre todas las opciones trato de mandar algo para que nos recuerde quien era en 1975, o decirle a Daru que es padre de Suzuha antes que Mayuri le diga. Y muchas otras cosas.

Pero siempre es lo mismo Mister Braun llego al laboratorio con la carta de suicidio de Hashida Suzu, algunas peores que otras. Sin embargo fueron tantas veces que ya no me sorprende. Mi único objetivo es evitar su suicidio y junto con eso la muerte de Mayuri.

Entonces hago algo diferente el último salto del tiempo…

Son las 14.00 horas. Estoy en el laboratorio Mayuri se encuentra allí junto con Kurisu la cual está dando los últimos toque a la máquina de salto en el tiempo.

-"Okarin que sorpresa pensé que estarías con Suzu-chan."

-"Es verdad Mayuri, pero quería ver si la máquina de salto en el tiempo se completó"

-"Justo ya acabo de terminarlo." "ya íbamos de camino hacia Radio Kaikan para despedirnos de Suzuha." "Y dime descubrieron a quien pertenecía la insignia."

Kurisu se acerca.

La verdad es que deje a Suzuha para que continuara sola, que debía hacer algo en el laboratorio. Saltar en tiempo para tener más tiempo. Y organizar mis ideas.

Me dirijo hacia la máquina de salto en el tiempo.

"El límite es de 48 horas."

"Exacto, es el máximo de tiempo que puede saltar en el tiempo."

Recuerdo la carta que nos llegó después de que Suzuha viajara al 1975. No quiero experimentar esto de nuevo.

"Okarin hay que irnos a la azotea de radio Kaikan, ya que le tengo una sorpresa a Suzu-chan."

Es verdad, Mayuri logro descubrir la identidad del padre de Suzuha con tan solo algunas pistas.

"Sorpresa". Dice Kurisu con un tono de sorpresa.

"Si, Mayushi logro descubrir quién es el padre de Suzu-chan." "Por eso hay que ir a Azotea de Radio Kaikan para decirle."

"Vaya enserio, nunca pensé que Mayuri lograría eso."

"Eh…" "Qué raro Okarin no te veo sorprendido."

"Es verdad Okabe… Acaso tu…"

"No te preocupes por eso…"

Como siempre Kurisu siempre es tan perspicaz.

Es verdad yo ya sé quién es padre de Suzuha, ya que salte en tiempo. Por eso que ya no me sorprende.

Llegamos a radio Kaikan y nos dirigimos a la azotea en donde se encuentra la máquina de tiempo de Suzuha, la cual Daru ya debió de haberla terminando de reparar.

Antes de que ella abordase la máquina de tiempo, Mayuri revela la identidad del padre de Suzuha. El cual es Daru.

Kurisu y Daru se sorprende por eso, sin embargo Mayuri da las pruebas sobre esto dando sentido a la identidad del padre de Suzuha.

Suzuha se regocija al saber la identidad de su padre, dándose un caluroso saludo y despedida ella aborda la máquina del tiempo para dirigirse al 1975. Y cumplir su misión de conseguir la IBN 5100 y entregárnosla.

La máquina del tiempo se desvanece en un gran destello de rayos UV, dejando un solo un gran agujero en donde se iba dar la conferencia del Doctor Nakabachi.

Esto será una noticia de último momento.

-"Bueno hay que ir al laboratorio…"

En se momento soy detenido por Kurisu, la cual me mira con ojos penetrantes llenos de seriedad.

\- "Okabe ..."

-"…"

-"Kurisu sucede algo..." Mayuri se pone a lado de ella cuando me detiene.-"Okarin…"

-"Chicos hay que ir al laboratorio antes que Suzuha llegue con la IBN 5100"

Pero ella no se mueve me sigue mirando con seriedad. -"Okabe dime acaso saltaste en el tiempo…"

Como me espera ella es muy perspicaz. –"…."

-"Dime tu saltaste en el tiempo Okabe." "por tu silencio supongo que si."

-"Si salte en el tiempo…"

-"Vaya." "Con razón no te sorprendiste cuando te enteraste sobre la identidad del padre de Suzuha-san"

Nunca pensé que saltar constantemente en el tiempo anularía mis sentimientos. Pero era de esperarse que ella se diera cuenta en algún momento, ya que ella misma se dio cuenta de mi cambio de personalidad cuando saltaba en el tiempo con tal de salvar a Mayuri. Ahora mismo estoy en la misma situación.

-"Eh." "saltar en el tiempo acaso Okarin hizo eso."

-"Pero cuál sería la razón por lo que haría eso." "no habría razón si Suzuha recupero la IBN 5100"

Daru interviene.

-"Eso lo sabremos ahora." "Okabe dime la razón por lo cual saltaste en tiempo."

La razón. Recuerdo sus palabras antes de primer salto temporal.

" _Tiene un plan."_

Bajo mi mirada. Rememoro todas las cartas de suicidio que leí de Suzuha. Elevo mi mirada y miro directamente a los ojos de Kurisu. Sin darme cuenta empiezo a romperme emocionalmente.

-"Fallo… ella fallo." "Fallo, fallo, fallo, fallo…"

Joder nunca espere que pasara eso. Pensar que sería fuerte, pensar que ya no sentía tristeza por todas la cartas que leí de Suzuha… al parecer no lo hice.

-"Fallo."

Los LabMem dicen al unísono con un tono de sorpresa…

-"Okabe explícate… como es que ella fallo…"

-"Ella fallo…"

Tendré que decirles todo. Aunque es la primera vez que le diré. Tomo aire para poder relajarme.

-"Cuando lleguemos al laboratorio la persona que aparecerá no será Suzuha, sino Mister Braun." "Consigo traerá una carta la cual escribió Hashida Suzu, nombre el cual tomo Suzuha en el año 1975."

-"Entonces si llego a 1975" dice Daru con un tono de voy orgulloso.

Era de esperarse que se sintiera orgulloso, ya que logro reparar la máquina de tiempo. Sin embargo no completamente.

-"Si, llego a 1975." "Pero pago un precio para eso." "Perder sus recuerdos"

-"Eh…" "perder sus recuerdo."

Daru se pone un poco inquieto.

-"Las reparaciones que le hiciste a la máquina de tiempo no fueron perfecta, razón cual la viajar a 1975." "Ella sufrió hubo un accidente con la máquina de tiempo lo cual conllevo a que tuviese amnesia por 24 años"

-"Mis reparaciones no fueron perfectas." "Era la primera vez que lo hacía como iba saber que no eran perfectas." "nunca antes yo había reparado una máquina del tiempo." "Seguramente me pase algo por alto."

-"Daru cálmate." "Ella no te echa la culpa, además tu intentaste con los medios que tenías en repararlo." "pero no eres el Daru de 2036 que tenía mayor conocimiento en lo que respecta."

Con un tono de voz calmada ella me dice. – "Entonces cuando dices que ella fallo."

-"Si ella nunca pudo conseguir la IBN 5100." "Ya que ella no recordaba su misión"

-"…"

-"Entonces ella sigue viva no Okarin". Dice preocupada Mayuri.

Es verdad aun no le cuento todo.

-"No…"

El lugar se queda en silencio

-"Ella recordó su misión en 1999, lo cual hizo que se volviera mentalmente inestable." "Entonces un años después ella escribe esa carta llena de desesperación"

-"No… Suzu-chan"

Mayuri empieza a llorar. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta.

-"Ella se suicidio en el años 2000…"

-"Mi hija se suicidó…" Daru entra en shock al escuchar esta noticia.

Esta reacción siempre pasa cuando yo leo la carta. Nunca pensé en decirles antes de que recibir la carta. Es acaso es una decisión de Stain; Gate.

-"Chicos cálmense." Kurisu con siempre manteniendo la compostura. "Ahora que sabemos esto debemos en pensar en una solución."

-"Ya lo intente…"

Noto una mirada de sorpresa en Kurisu.

-"Eso significa que no es la primera vez que realizas el salto temporal."

-"Lo hice tantas veces que no logro recordar." "Pero siempre termina en lo mismo." "En la carta de suicidio de Suzuha."

Ella además sabe que siempre terminara en la muerte de Mayuri también.

-"…."

-"No sé hacer no logro cambiar el destino que deparara a Suzuha…"

-"Hay que ir al laboratorio"

Los LabMem nos salimos del edificio de radio Kaikan. Nos dirigimos hacia el laboratorio.

El recorrido es en total silencio. Por alguna razón siento que ellos esperen que sea una mentira.

Ya en el laboratorio esperamos la llegada de Mister Braun con la carta de Suzuha.

El ambiente se siente pesado. Haber dicho sobre lo que le pasara a Suzuha les cambio el ánimo. Habrá sido la mejor opción. Bueno de todos modos volveré a saltar en el tiempo para ver otra forma.

Llega Mister Braun y justo como lo dije deja una carta de Hashida Suzu.

En ella esta lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez los miembro de laboratorio están más tranquilos. Bueno aun así están con la mirada triste. Saber que una amiga murió es algo que no alguien quisieras escuchar.

Pero decirles con anterioridad, aunque no me lo esperaba, fue algo bueno. Aun así podría romperme en ese momento. Así que me calmo.

"Y bien cuál es tu plan Okabe"

Como siempre la actitud serena de Kurisu me sorprende. Como puede estar tan calmada.

-"Eh intento varias cosa." "pero como dije todo termina en la misma situación"

-"En el suicidio de Suzuha al no poder cumplir su misión"

-"…"

-"Okabe dime." "En la carta menciona sobre el día en que ella debía saltar al 1975." "Ese día tú la detuviste y para consolarla nosotros celebramos una fiesta"

-"Si…"

-"Ella iba encontrarse con su padre el día 9 de agosto en el encuentro offline sobre maquinas del tiempo." "pero nosotros decidimos seguirla junto con Daru."

-"Es verdad Daru iba asistir a ese encuentro, pero lo detuvimos" "Y la tormenta ocurrida ese día daño la máquina de tiempo."

Eso quiere decir que es mi responsabilidad el que no pudiese reunirse con su padre ese día. Pero la pregunta era como hubiese podido reconocer quien era su padre. Eso no importa, si solo mi "Reading Steiner" me permitiese adquirir los recuerdos pasados tras el cambio a otras líneas de universo.

-"Mayushi saco buenas conclusiones entonces sobre la identidad del padre de Suzuha"

-"Okabe dime intentas usar un D-mail para cancelar esa acción"

Ella me mira. Es cierto hubiera sido muy fácil enviar otro D-mail para cancelar el otro D-mail. Pero eso ameritaba sacrificar los recuerdos sobre Suzuha. Olvidar todos aunque pocos buenos recuerdos que adquirimos.

-"Pero si él envía eso nosotros nos olvidaremos sobre Suzuha, los recuerdos." "Sobre quien su padre." "Todos estos sentimiento serán olvidados." "Sacrificar…"

-"Mayuri… eso es algo que debemos de superar"

-"Eh…"

-"Debemos de sacrificar para poder conseguir una meta." "Es algo que debes de entender muy bien…"

-"No…" "No puedo sacrificar los recuerdo sobre Suzuha, no puedo hacerle este daño a unos los miembros del laboratorio." Digo seriamente.

-"Ya veo."

Kurisu me sonríe. –"No quieres sacrificar la felicidad de tus compañeros con tal llegar a tu meta" "Eso es lo que me gusta de ti."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Okabe te pusiste a pensar en qué pasaría si la hubieras dicho que sea el LabMem N.° 8 antes del 9 de agosto"

Que es lo que me está diciendo. Hacerla miembro del laboratorio antes del 9 de agosto, antes de que ella me confesara sobre la búsqueda de su padre. O mejor aún…

-"Kurisu eres un genio…" "Muahahahahahahahaha en verdad eres una buena asistente Christina."

Ella se sonroja. – "No me digas Christina y no soy tu asistente…." "Además llamarme Genio…"

-"Okarin se te ocurrió algo". Por alguna razón Mayuri sonríe.

-"Por su puesto por algo tengo el C.I de 170 el mismo que Tomas Edison"

-"Nuevamente con eso Okarin." Daru dice decepcionado. "Que planeas hacer"

-"Ha… algo para que tu hija no se vaya sin haber conocido a su padre y que haga muy buenos recuerdos."

Es verdad si esto funciona no estaría cancelando el D-mail, sino que cambiara a una línea del universo distinta, solo espero que funciones.

-"Entonces ahora si tienes un plan Okabe"

-"Si ahora si lo tengo."

Con esto podre no solo salvar a Mayuri, sino que también salvare a Suzuha.

Voy hacia el microondas teléfono (Nombre temporal).

Me pongo los cascos. He establecido el Microondas teléfono (nombre temporal) temporizador 's hasta el límite de salto de tiempo de 48 horas. Acabo de configurar la máquina de salto temporal para transferir a mi teléfono celular.

-"Okarin… salva a mi hija."

-"¿? Daru…" "no te preocupes"

Saco mi celular y busco el contacto teléfono microondas, antes de que yo pulse el botón de llamada.

Entonces el salto temporal funciona y el tiempo empieza a retroceder…

Agosto 13, viernes 18 horas 00 minutos

Mi mente salta al…

Agosto 11 miércoles 18 horas 00 minutos

* * *

-"…"

La misma sensación de siempre. Por mucho que realice el salto temporal no me acostumbro a esto. Pero logro reponerme rápido.

-"Okabe Rintarou sucede algo"

A mi lado se encuentra Suzuha. Ella me mira preocupada.

-"Debes de estar cansado por la búsqueda de esa insignia." "porque no vas a descansar para después continuar."

-"No será necesario Suzuha"

-"Eh…"

Es cierto debo de reunir a los LabMem…

Saco mi celular y los llamo. Les digo que nos reunamos en la azotea del edifico de radio Kaikan.

Ellos lo toma con sorpresa esto. Pero ellos van hacia el edificio.

Ya todos reunimos los LabMem en la azotea de Radio Kaikan: Daru, Mayushi, Kurisu. Con excepción de Luka y Faris Nyan Nyan

-"Okarin porque nos llamaste aquí…"

-"Justo ahora debería estar armando la máquina de salto temporal." "Espero que sea rápido"

-Yo debo continuar con las reparaciones de la máquina de tiempo"

Todos me están observando particularmente Suzuha con una mirada de preocupación.

-"Okabe que es lo que sucede"

Respiro profundamente. Debo de ser directo.

-"Suzuha tu fallas."

-"Eh…" "Okabe que clase de broma es esta como es que yo fallo."

-"Hey Okabe esto algo con lo cual…" "Espera tu…"

Kurisu se pone pensativa.

-"Si lo estás sospechando es verdad." "Yo salte en el tiempo". "Vengo del 13 de agosto después de que Suzuha viajase a 1975."

Todo el lugar queda en silencio. Joder como me incomoda esto, siempre es lo mismo. Bueno es lo mismo cada vez que ellos saben lo que contiene la carta, pero ahora es diferente.

-"Pero porque ocurre esto…". Dice Suzuha ahora más calmada.

-"Por un momento pensé que estarías más inquieta sobre lo que te pasara"

-"Okabe Rintarou vengo de un mundo de distopia" "Eh visto a varios de mis compañeros morir." "Enterarme de esto si me inquieta, pero si no mantengo la calma no se podrá encontrar una solución"

-"Lo que me esperaba de LabMem N°8 Part-time Warrior."

-"Jejejejejejeje"

Ella se lo tomo de muy buena manera.

-"La razón por lo cual fallas es por las reparaciones en la máquina de tiempo no fueron perfectas."

Miro a Daru. –"Daru no es tu culpa hiciste lo posible por arreglarlo, pero tú no eres…El Barrel Titor de 2036"

\- "Si yo soy el tutor Barril 2036 ..." Daru es reflexivo. - "Un momento en el que Okara barril Tutor 2036 es el padre Suzuha." "..."

-"Acaso…" Kurisu reacciona es en momento. – "No, no puede ser este pervertido enserio se casó."

-"Hey aunque sea pervertido puedo tener una esposa"

-"No niega que sea un pervertido." "No puedo creer que Daru sea el padre de Suzuha"

-"Eh." "Yo soy el padre de Suzuha"

-"En serio que eres lento hacia algunas cosas Daru"

-"Mi padre…"

Entonces Mayuri infla sus mejillas como si estuviera molesta.

-"Okarin eres malvado"

-"¡Mayuri!"

-"Yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo de detective para poder saber quién era el padre." "Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que era Daru"

-"Lo siento por eso pero tenía hacerlo"

Mayuri explica las pruebas que demuestra que Daru es el padre de Suzuha. Todos los escuchamos detenidamente. Aunque la mayo prueba es que yo realice el salto temporal y ya se todo esto.

Suzuha mira a Daru, él se pone nervioso.

-"Padre, lo logre llegue al pasado con tu máquina de tiempo y voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice." "Cambiare del futuro."

-"Aunque me sentiría bien si me dices papa"

Kurisu lo mira seriamente. –"Pervertido hasta con tu propia hija"

Suzuha se ríe de eso y con una gran sonrisa le dice:

-"Si"

Ambos se dan un cálido abrazo.

-"Eso es un hermoso recuentro entre padre e hija"

-"Si Christina-chan es tan lindo."

-"Pero es no es lo único." "Porque dices que las reparaciones de la máquina de tiempo de tiempo ocasionan que Suzuha falle es su misión."

El ambiente se torna un poco pesado. Ellos esperan la razón por que falla, en especial Suzuha que esta con una inquieta mirada.

-"Debido a que las reparaciones de máquina de tiempo no fueron perfecta." "Ocurre un accidente cuando ella llega a 1975." "Lo que ocasiona que ella sufra de amnesia por 24 años." "Olvidando por completo su misión de conseguir la IBN 5100." "recuperas la memoria en 1999, siendo demasiado tarde para que completes tu misión y por lo tanto te das a entender que fallaste."

-"Sufro de amnesia…" "No cumplo mi misión." "No podre cambiar el futuro." "No cumplo la promesa de mi padre." Noto el nerviosismo en la voz de Suzuha.

-"Eso no es todo no Okabe." "Hay algo más." "Para que te veas en la obligación de saltar en el tiempo."

-"Si…"

El suicidio de Suzuha. Me pregunto cómo lo tomaran. En especial Suzuha. Ella lo tomo muy calmadamente sobre lo que fallo, pero no cuando le dije que fue a causa de que sufrió la amnesia. Ella pensara que sigue viva.

-"Tu entraste en un inestabilidad mental por un año entero, en el año 2000 escribiste una carta para nosotros." "Después de eso tu cometiste suicidio."

Todos bajan la mirada.

"Eso no puede ser, como yo puedo cometer suicidio."

-"Es algo que siempre sucede"

Yo le digo el contenido de la carta tal como ella lo escribió. Bueno tanta veces de leerlo me lo memorice por completo.

-"Eso es lo que escribí…" Suzuha Respira profundamente para poder relajarse.

-"… Hija estas bien tranquila a pesar de haberte enterado de todo esto"

-"Bueno padre eso es va pasar." "Por lo tanto aún no ha ocurrido." "Si Okabe está aquí es porque tendrá algún plan."

-"si te refieres a eso intente muchas cosas, pero todas terminaban en la misma situación"

-"Eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez que saltas en el tiempo"

-"Si…" "Realice muchos salto temporales que al final dejo de importarme… solo buscaba la forma de poder salvar a Suzuha y…."

Enmudezco en ese momento.

-"Ya veo"

Kurisu sabe que Mayuri morirá mañana.

-"Pero esto es la primera vez que nos lo dices "

-"Si es la primera vez que les digo… ya que quiero saber si esto funcionara."

-"Entonces si tienes un plan" "Y de que se trata." Kurisu sonríe.

Mi plan… para esto tengo que enviar un D-mail. Me dije a mi mismo que lo usaría como último recurso. Sin embargo este D-mail que enviare no ser para cancelar el D-mail que me decía para seguir a Suzuha.

-"Enviare un D-mail al celular de Suzuha." "En donde le diré quien es su padre"

Ahora que recuerdo Suzuha me dijo sobre la búsqueda de su padre el 8 de agosto. Entonces si le digo quien es su padre ella tratara de buscar en cómo se relacionan, allí es muy probable que Mayuri intervengan, pero esto solo será si ella me dice que viene del futuro. Eso es algo que nos enteramos justo hoy día.

-"Suzuha dime la razón por la cual me dijiste acerca de que buscabas a tu padre."

-"Eh…" Ella lleva su mano detrás de su cabeza cuando le pregunto eso. "Bueno como sabrás yo ya sabía sobre de ti." "Por eso decidí acércame a ti." "Para mí suerte el Jefe buscaba un empleado allí es donde vi mi oportunidad."

-"Eso quiere decir que sabias sobre mí, pero sobre tu padre no"

-"Al principio dude, ya que lo único que sabía era tu nombre y el lugar donde podría encontrarte." "Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo mis dudas se fueron despejando"

-"Entonces digamos que recibieras un D-mail de mi diciendo quien es tu padre lo creerías."

Ella se pone a dudar un poco, pero de pronto ella me sonríe. – "Si viene de Okabe Rintarou no lo dudaría"

-"Y Daru si alguien viene y te dice que es tu hija le creerías"

-"Eh…" "Bueno… me sorprendería… un poco… pero de creer si lo haría." "Aunque sería raro que de pronto venga alguien y te diga soy tu hija"

-"Si sería muy raro"

Bueno él tiene razón. Hasta yo dudaría si alguien viene y me dice soy tu hija. Pero yo mismo me conozco así que si crearía cada palabra de Suzuha.

-"Entonces ese es tu plan Okabe enviar un D-mail…" "No un D-mail para cancelar el anterior sino uno para que ella sepa quién es su padre." Kurisu suspire. –"Puede que funciones, eso dependerá de las acciones que tome Suzuha."

-"Si no pienso dejar sufrir a Suzuha 24 años de soledad." "So… No. Esto funcionara."

Todos nos dirigimos al laboratorio.

Daru se dirige al CRT tv de 42 pulgadas para encenderlo. Después de que él llega.

Prendemos la Teléfono Microondas (nombre temporal). Pongo el temporizador 144 segundos.

Con esto llegara el 8 de agosto aproximadamente a las 14.00 horas.

-"Está bien que hagas esto Okarin"

En el rostro de Mayuri nota su preocupación.

-"Si…"

No pienso sacrificar los recuerdos de Suzuha, pero sí creo nuevos recuerdos con ella y los demás LabMem, será mejor.

Saco mi celular.

Escribo un mensaje para Suzuha en la pantalla de celular.

" _Tu padre es Daru vete 10/08- tormenta"_

Los LabMem me miran.

-"Okarin…"

\- "Okabe ..."

-"Rintarou…"

Pongo en marcha el microondas. El fenómeno de la descarga empieza inmediatamente.

Dirijo mi pulgar hasta el botón de enviar. Lo presiono.

-"Enviando…"

* * *

0.408420%

El mundo se fragmenta en formas geométricas y se estira y se aplasta como si fuera plastilina.

Esta secuencia se repite una u otra vez en periodos cortos. Siento como la luz se condesa en mis ojos. Incontable estrella pasan por debajo de mis parpados. Estas estrellas poco a poco van devolviendo el color al mundo monocromo.

-"_"

La intensa sensación de vértigo desaparece al cabo de unos segundos.

-"…"

Mientras me golpeo levemente ambos lados de la cara, el aire almacenado en mis pulmones es exhalado poco a poco. La línea de universo ha cambiado, o eso creo.

-"Okarin que te sucede"

Escucho la voz de Mayuri cerca de mí.

-"…."

Veo a Mayuri. Ella me sonríe.

Entonces me doy cuenta del bullicio de las personas.

Acaso no estaba en el laboratorio. Ya veo el D-mail que envié provoco que el mundo se acomodase. El lugar en que me encuentro es a las fueras de Radio Kaikan. Miro en donde debía de ser la Conferencia de doctor Nakabachi, allí solo hay un gran agujero que dejo la máquina de tiempo de Suzuha.

Así que ella se fue, pero como sabré si el D-mail que mande realmente funciono.

-"Mayuri recuerdas al Labmen N° 08"

-"Eh… porque lo dices Okarin." "Como voy a olvidar a Suzu-chan."

Ella sonríe. – "Además ella es la hija de Daru-kun y que vino del año 2036 para conocer a su padre." "¿Por qué lo preguntas Okarin?" "Si además tú fuiste el que organizó una fiesta para la despedida de Suzuha antes de que ella se fuera a 1975."

-"Para conseguir la IBN 5100"

-"Exacto…"

Entonces si funciono – "Creamos buenos recuerdos con ella" "Además no se fue sin saber quién era su padre"

-"jejejejejeje""Además venimos aquí para recordar el lugar en donde estaba la máquina de tiempo"

-"Si… recuerdo aun cuando Suzuha se fue en la maquina".

Aunque los recuerdo son de Divergencia 0.337187%, me hago a la idea que deben ser casi los mismo, pero con algunas diferencias.

Entonces Mayuri se pone pensativa. Y con una mirada de preocupación me dice:

-"Lo raro es que hasta ahora no apareció con la IBN 5100." "Ella aun no aparece…"

Eso me deja sorprendido. Acaba de decir que Suzuha no apareció todavía.

Rememoro la carta de suicidio de Suzuha. No imposible ella no debe de estar muerta. Suzuha de seguro viajo a 1975 antes que la tormenta dañara la máquina de tiempo.

-"Mayuri que día Suzuha viajo a 1975."

-"Uh… el 10 de agosto, antes de la tormenta."

Entonces porque. Entonces recuerdo al Jefe. Él era la única persona que estuvo más cerca de Suzuha.

Él fue el que nos trajo la carta de suicidio de Suzuha, además de ser el que nos dijo sobre lo que le había ocurrido. No ella no debe de estar muerta. Lo que hice no debió de ser en vano.

-"Vayamos al laboratorio"

* * *

Llegamos al edificio.

Digo a Mayuri que vaya al segundo piso.

Entonces me dirijo al taller de CRT. En la puerta veo un cartel que dice que se busca ayudante.

La bicicleta MTB que solía estar aparcada allí ya no está. Ahora que recuerdo a Suzuha le gustaba bastante que se la llevara consigo a 1975.

Y entonces el Jefe abre la puerta del taller, saliendo lentamente al exterior.

-"Oh, Okabe. Pareces tener bastante tiempo libre. ¿Qué te parecería trabajar a tiempo parcial? Como oferta especial, te contratare por el salario de un tubo Braun al mes"

¿Qué querrá decir con lo de "Salario de un Tubo Braun al mes"?… ¿estará diciendo que por un mes de trabajo, recibiré un solo tubo Braun? Me niego en rotundo.

-"… ¿Cuándo lo dejo Suzuha?"

-"¿Suzuha? ¿Quién demonios es?"

No me lo creo. ¿El hecho de que trabajo aquí ha desaparecido? Pero eso es imposible.

-"El nombre de esa trabajadora a tiempo parcial….que renuncio a los 10 días. Me había olvidado completamente."

Él sonríe cuando dice eso.

-"Que te den a ti y a tus engañosas palabras…"

Así que al fin y al cabo Suzuha trabajo aquí. Ese hecho (la evidencia de que Suzuha pasó varios días en el 2010) permanece.

-"Y pensaba que me podría ayudar… Por eso odio a los niñatos de hoy día. No tienen agallas."

El suspira al decir eso.

-"…"

-"Al menos tuvo el valor de renunciar y no desparecer. Bueno de todos modos que dijera que le gustaba los Tubos CRT, no fue del todo una mentira ya que dijo que extrañaría este lugar." "Dime tu sabes porque razón se fue." "Ella muy cercada a ti, no será que jugaste con su corazón y por eso decidió irse"

\- "Se equivoca Mister Braun"

Un poco irritado, Tennouji se encoje de hombros.

-"Ya veo, bueno lo que fuera que haya hecho que se fuera espero que lo cumpla." "Bueno si ella regresa a buscar trabajo creo que se lo devolveré, pero con un sueldo mínimo." "De todas forma le caía bien a Nae y ella espera volver a verla, los cortos días que estuvo con Suzuha fueron muy especiales para ella."

-"…"

Nunca pensé que Nae haya hecho una buena amistad con Suzuha. Teniendo en cuenta su desconfianza hacia los extraños.

-"Al menos le dejo un pequeño recuerdo un llavero de un UPA metálico, que le dio el día que se fue."

-"Un UPA de metal." "Es cosa vale mucho dinero"

-"Hey Okabe no estarás pensando…"

-"No Mister Braun no estoy pensando nada"

Un UPA de metal, justo el que había ganado el día en que cambie de línea temporal.

Al menos como es normal, no sabe nada sobre la identidad oculta de Suzuha. Pero ahora tengo que pregunta lo más importante.

-"¿Conoces a alguien llamado Hashida Suzu?"

Tennouji inesperadamente se sorprende ante mi abrupta pregunta.

-"¡Hey! ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza Okabe?"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Solo pasaron 10 años y ya te olvidaste de Hashida-san, que clase de amigo eres." "Yo aún mantengo los recuerdos de ella"

¿"Recuerdos"? ¿"Que me olvide de Hashida-san"? Que era su amigo. Acaso yo ya conocía a Hashida Suzu, no como es eso posible. Un momento…

-"Entonces ella…"

-"Ya han pasado diez años desde entonces, ¿eh?"

¿10 años? ¿10 años desde qué? No es posible… tengo un mal presentimiento, así que no puedo preguntar más.

Pero el jefe tiene la mirada perdida, como si estuviera rememorando viejos tiempos.

-"Me ayudó mucho."

¿Por qué está hablando del pasado? Y en que me relaciono yo en ella.

-"A pesar de que siempre Mayuri, Itaru y tu venían a verla en su tiempos libre o ella los visitaba, no tenía más familia, así que quise cuidarla cuando se puso mal."

Un momento ¡A pesar de que siempre Mayuri, Itaru y yo veníamos a verla!... no lo entiendo acaso ella se puso en contacto, pero cuando y porque. Acaso ella nos dijo sobre que era una viajera del tiempo. No eso no es posible.

Sin embargo el hecho que dijera que ella se puso mal… acaso me está diciendo algo indirectamente. Me doy cuenta al oír esas palabras. Incluso a pesar de que envié ese D-mail para cambiar a otra línea de tiempo, Suzuha no logro llegar al 2010.

Joder he fallado. A mi mente me viene la nota de suicidio que Suzuha nos entregara.

Eso quiere decir que ella… ¿no? Imposible ella no pudo. Si ella se puso en contacto con nosotros de jóvenes, eso quiere decir que recordaba todo.

-"Aunque bueno, aun habiendo dicho esto, su cara al morir reflejaba calma."

-"¿Calma?… ¿No se suicidó?..."

-"Acaso eres idiota, esos experimentos que haces te están malogrando el cerebro." "Si tú mismo estaba en el día que murió por la enfermedad, hasta lloraste como una niña" "Enserio hasta Mayuri y Itaru juntos lloraron por ver partir a Suzuha" "No digas estupideces"

¿Fue una enfermedad? No debería estar bien con eso. Pero puedo decir que es mejor que lo que ocurrió antes del cambio. El hecho es que yo estuviera en el día de su muerte, junto con Mayuri e Itaru… Itaru, un momento…

-"Bueno espero que eso te haya refrescado la memoria"

-"Gracias… a pesar del tiempo que paso, la sigo recordando como si hubiera visto ayer."

-"Que comportamiento más raro el tuyo, Aaaham esos experimento te están jodiendo el cerebro" "Bueno si te parece bien porque no vamos a su casa para que le muestres tus respeto".

Asiento, aceptando el ofrecimiento.

El jefe cierra la tienda y me lleva a su casa. Desde Chuo Dori nos dirigimos hacia la estación. Hecho un vistazo rápido al paisaje que me ofrece Akiba. Todavía no se avista ninguna tienda moe.

Y entonces después de un momento de duda miro hacia radio Kaikan.

La Máquina de tiempo no está, el agujero que dejo el satélite me trae recuerdos. Suzuha se puso en contacto con nosotros, pero con como Suzuha sino como Suzu. Ya razón por lo que no recuerde eso es por qué Reading Steiner no me permite recordar eventos pasados a la línea que viajo. Solo me queda preguntar a Mayuri e Itaru.

-"¿Cuándo desapareció el Satélite?"

-"Ah… hace como unos tres días. ¿No? Pasan cosas raras por todo el mundo. ¿No crees?

Suzuha se fue antes de que lloviera, el D-mail si funciono. No solo se evitó que la máquina de tiempo sufriera daños sino que se crearon recuerdos con Suzuha, pero a costa de sacrificar mis recuerdos en esta línea de mundo.

La casa de Jefe está realmente más cerca de lo que uno espera. Bueno él me dijo que de vez cuando voy a mostrar mis respetos.

Cogemos el tren hasta la siguiente estación. Okachimachi entonces caminamos como unos 5 minutos.

Llegamos a una vieja casa de un solo piso construida en una esquina de una área residencial es la casa del jefe y donde vivió una vez Suzuha. Al llegar a la entrada lo primero que veo es…

La bicicleta MTB de Suzuha. Casi soy capaz de ver a Suzuha aquí mismo de cuclillas junto a su querida bicicleta. Pero la MTB que llevaba al taller del CRT estaba más brillante y nueva. El diseño de esta bicicleta, la marca y la pintura son las misma, pero esta más oxidada y vieja.

-"Esta bicicleta era muy importante para Suzu." "Recuerdo que a pesar que ella no podía montarse en ella, ella seguía encerando su cuadro una vez a la semana." Dice con un tono de nostalgia en sus palabras. "No podía tirarla porque si, así que termine dejándola ahí durante los últimos 10 años. La he cuidado lo mejor que he podido, pero se sigue oxidado"

Suavemente situó mi mano en el sillín. Esta ligeramente caliente por la luz del sol.

-"Si recuerdo que una vez ella me hizo montarla"

Supongo que en los pocos días que Suzuha estuvo en Akiba, estas dos bicicletas estuvieron existiendo a la vez.

-"Oh… es verdad Suzu me conto esa historia una vez, me dijo que no tenías una muy buena condición física."

-"…"

El interior de la casa no esta tan hecho un desastre como pensarías. No es lo que uno se esperaría después de ver el desastre que es el Taller de CRT. Es posible que la "habitual criaturilla de los bosques" se encargue de limpiarla.

Por un instante, recuerdo lo que ocurrió en la estación Ochanomizu y siento desprecio. Pero me digo a mismo que fue un accidente. Y que ese evento se ha "desecho".

Tennouji Nae no ha hecho nada malo. Al lado de este salón está el cuarto de Nae. Hay un escritorio para niños y una mochila roja apoyada en este. No veo Nae por ninguna parte.

Lo que me recuerda que su hija visita normalmente el taller, pero no he visto ninguna a la esposa del Jefe. No habrá caído tan bajo como para casarse con Susuh- con Hashida Suzu, ¿verdad?

Quiero decir, cuando pienso en sus edades, Hashida Suzu debería ser mucho mayor que el Jefe.

… pero como dicen, el amor no sabe de edades. Hmmm… me pregunto que habrá pasado realmente. No se cómo me sentiría si estos dos de casasen y luego Suzu diera a luz a Tennouji Nae. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces significaría que Daru sería el suegro del jefe. Eso sería interesante, pero si digo algo extraño podría sonar muy sospechoso.

Uhhh.

Muestro mis respetos al altar. Entonces veo una foto de ella de Hashida Suzu a la edad de 44 años. En la foto a ella se la ve sonriendo a la cámara, la misma sonrisa que nos dio cuando subió a la máquina de tiempo.

No cambio casi nada, tan solo algunas arrugas pero de allí ningún cambio.

Le pongo un poco de incienso y vuelvo a echar un vistazo a la casa. Esta es la casa donde vivió Suzuha después de viajar a 1975…

-"Cuando Suzu y yo nos conocimos por primera vez, éramos vecinos, por así decirlo."

Por alguna razón, el Jefe saca una lata de cerveza y me la ofrece. Yo le acepto, para faltar el respeto en frente del altar de Suzu. El saca otra y empieza a beber.

-"Bueno como decirlo, a pesar que tu venias a visitarla, casi nunca nos confraternizábamos, así que no me conociste del todo." Él toma otro sorbo de cerveza. "Yo nací en Europa y crecí en Europa."

-"¿Haah? ¿Es una broma?"

-"Que te den. ¡Sabes que puedo hablar inglés y francés!"

P-pues no lo parece ni lo mas mínimo, y que es eso que no confraternizábamos acaso yo me le acercaba para conocerlo. No me lo imagino a al jefe de joven.

Nunca pensé que este tipo fuera de los que vuelven a su tierra después de mucho tiempo.

-"Mis dos padre murieron, así que con 15 años volví a Japón. Bueno, en realidad era la primera vez que venía a Japón."

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa

-"La única que cuido de mi cuando no sabía nada de este país fue Suzu, que vivía a lado mío" el mira hacia la ventana. "Después de eso me fui del país para regresar otra vez cuando tenía 18 años. Y sentar cabeza… conocí gracias a ella a una hermosa mujer que al final sería mi esposa." Él mira una fotografía que esta colgada en la pared, de una señorita muy hermosa y un joven Jefe con cabello. Ambos sonreían. "Y tuve a Nae la cual Suzu le tenía mucho cariño y ella también le quería mucho como si fuera su abuela. El mismo aprecio que les tenia a ustedes tres también."

Vaya entonces Suzu conoció a Nae también. Este la chance del Steins Gate.

Bueno al menos sé que no se casó con la Suzu, pero me gustaría saber con quién se casó, aunque no es de mi incumbencia pero la mujer de la foto debe de ser la madre de Nae, en eso momento siento un punzón en mi cabeza. Pensándolo mejor creo que no es conveniente.

-"Vaya me sorprende eso…"

-"Si además una año después de llegar, mi casa se quemó. Aunque mejor dicho, fue mi vicio de fumar lo que provoco e fuego así que supongo que me lo merecía." "Fue entonces cuando me dejo alojarme en esta casa, después de perderlo todo." "Y eso no es todo. También está el edificio Oohiyama, donde está el taller. Era originariamente propiedad de Suzu:"

¡Eh! Enserio el edificio en donde está el laboratorio era de Suzu.

-"Me lo dejo muy barato. Por ello fui capaz de abrir el taller de CRT."

\- "Uh ..."

-"Si Okabe, recuerdo que ella menciono que tu vendrías a alquilar el segundo piso del edificio, aunque al principio tenía mis dudas al final resulto que tenía razón, viniste a alquilar el segundo piso." "Por eso me vi obligado a alquilártelo a un precio barato, deberías de agradecer a Suzu, ella era muy benefactora."

Suzu le dijo sobre nosotros, a pesar que no confraternizamos, esto fue lo facilito las cosas. Pero si en esta línea del mundo es así, eso quiero decir que el alquiler del laboratorio tiene que ocurrir en todas las líneas.

-"Entonces una vez le pregunte porque razón era tan amable conmigo que ni siquiera me conocía." "Ella solo me sonrió y dijo:" "La gente que va de aquí para allá necesita a alguien que sea amable con ellos, por eso tú tienes que ser amable con alguien." "Y como sabrás ella era misteriosa. Parecía saber lo que exactamente iba ocurrir. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta cuando dije que ella sabría que alquilarían el segundo piso."

Jajajajajajajajajaja. Esa era una forma de recompensar la amabilidad del jefe al dejarla trabajar en el taller de CRTT, aunque solo fueron por diez días. Y entonces, se formó un bucle allí. Pero hay algo extraño en ello no creo que ella buscase al jefe para agradecerlo. Hay algo más en ese encuentro entre el jefe y Suzu. Además porque nos buscó a nosotros.

-"Mister Braun quisiere preguntarle sobre un objeto especial que Suzu tenía consigo." "Es un aparato que está hecho de tubos de vidrio y dentro tiene números"

-"Ese objeto espera un momento"

Tennouji parece recordar algo y va a la habitación de Nae. Él llega aparece con el objeto que le dije entre manos.

-"¡Ah!"

EL medidor de divergencia que tenía Suzuha. Ante de que la línea cambiase estaba en el laboratorio. La pregunta es porque razón se lo llevo con ella, pero al parecer ella decidió llevárselo. Y ha estado aquí por 35 años.

Los tubos Nixie muestran en color rojo los números "0.408420%". La divergencia cambio. Tal como dijo Suzuha. Con esto prueba que mi ojo demoniaco, el "Reading Steiner", me da la habilidad de percibir los cambios de universo.

Pero ¿Qué querrá decir el "0.408420%"?

Entonces recuerdo las palabras de Suzuha: _"Cuando el medidor supere el 1%, habrás alcanzado la línea del universo Beta."_

El D-mail que mande altero el número de la divergencia, pero no lo suficiente, así que por lo tanto sigo en el universo Alfa.

-"Suzu me dijo que tu sabrías lo que significaría, ya que según ella llegaría el momento que me preguntarías por el" "Y por lo visto volvió a acertar." "Ya que yo no lo pillo. Estos números no han cambiado ni un poquito en estos últimos 10 años. Sin embargo, Suzu siempre estaba mirando a este medidor desde la cama del hospital cada vez que tú te ibas."

-"¿Eh?..."

Seguramente ella no quería que no supiera de la existencia de este objeto antes de tiempo, o mejor dicho ella sabía que mi yo de otra línea de mundo a saltaría a esta línea de mundo para poder obtenerlo.

-"Murmuraba cosas sin sentido:" "¿Sera ese número anterior al cambio? ¿O será posterior? ¿Habré conseguido cambiarlo?" "Todos los días decía los mismo, no lo entendía muy bien"

-"…."

Toco el medidor. …Suzuha. Me vuelvo hacia la chica que murió hace diez años, la chica que conocí en mi infancia, y no recuerdo, la chica que vi hasta el día de su muerte. La chica que saltaba en el tiempo.

La llamo desde mi corazón. Gracias a ti he evitado la muerte de Mayuri y la divergencia cambio. Pero puede que aún no haya cumplido tu sueño. Superar el 1% de divergencia. Una vez que lo logre, el futuro que deseabas se hará realidad. Así que cumpliré tu voluntad. Te lo prometo yo…

Antes que me diera cuenta, estoy llorando.

Tratando de animarme, el jefe me da golpecitos en el hombro.

-"Por lo visto eso te trajo recuerdos Okabe, si los recuerdo con Suzu fueron los mejores que tuve en mi vida."

El jefe también empieza a llorar. Nunca ante lo vi llorar así que se me hace raro.

-"Suzu…" entonces bebo un sorbo de la cerveza que me dio el jefe.

Después de eso no mi mente se vuelve en blanco.

* * *

-"Okarin…."

Alejándose de la entrada. Mayuri se acerca a mí lentamente.

-"Tutturu~. No pensé que de verdad fuera a venir hasta la estación para recogerme… Mayushii está sorprendida."

-"Sería malo si mi 'rehén' se perdiera."

-"Sep, sería malo. Pero Mayushii está muy feliz. Ehhehe~."

No la entiendo, pero… Mayuri sonríe despreocupadamente, caminado frente a mí casi saltando.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa?"

-"…Mister Braun me lo dio. Es un aparato que puede mostar los valores numéricos de las líneas de universo."

-"Fuiste a la casa de Suzu-oba-chan."

-"Si estuve allí para mostrar mis respetos."

Ella me mira molesta y con las mejillas hinchadas. – "Me hubieras avisado para ir, como dicen es mejor estar con alguien cuando muestras respetos."

-"Lo tendre en cuenta para la próxima"

-" Ehhehe~."

-"Bueno después de eso me entrego este aparato."

Mayuri mira dentro de la bolsa. Por un momento ella pone la mirada como si estuviera dudando.

-"Hmm, parece guay, ¿verdad?... pero, eso los de la línea de universo o mundo es lo que nos dijo Suzuha antes de que se vaya"

Sonrió irónicamente. Así que Suzuha dio toda la información acerca de SERN antes que se fuera a 1975,

-"Mayuri, lo recuerdas aun."

Ella a pesar de su comportamiento infantil tiene buena memoria.

Después de irme de la casa del Jefe, llame a Mayuri para preguntarle cuando venía a Akiba y entonces vine a la estación a recogerla. La ansiedad continúa acechando en el fondo de mi corazón.

Ayer, la noche del viernes 13, no paso absolutamente nada malo. Conseguimos sobrevivir.

Pero eso no garantiza nada. Por ejemplo, la posibilidad de que Moeka ataque ahora, la mañana del 14, no es cero. Puede que sea sobreprotector. Pero me da igual.

Si bajo la guardia, la escena de la muerte de Mayuri sigue apareciendo en mi mente. No quiero volver a ver esa escena nunca más.

Aun así tengo mis dudas sobre nuestra relación de nosotros tres con la Suzuha de 1975, sería una buena oportunidad para preguntar.

* * *

Llegamos al laboratorio.

-"Okabe es un devoto empedernido, ¿eh?"

Kurisu que se instalado totalmente en el laboratorio, comienza a hablar con indiferencia y un café helado en su mano.

-"¿Cómo dices?"

Estoy channel, reuniendo información sobre el IBN 5100, pero suelto el ratón. No puedo encontrar el IBN 5100. Fui al templo Yanabayashi esta mañana, pero al contrario que esperaba, el ordenador antiguo no estaba allí. La cosa que Suzuha nos prometió conseguirnos.

Su regalo de 1975…

Ahora que lo pienso por que no los dio personalmente cuando no conoció. Eso no tendría sentido ya que mi yo de ese tiempo se diría para que me está dando esto, es acaso que sus acciones cambiaron pero el universo hacia lo posible de evitar una paradoja.

Ah, pero sin él, no podremos hackear la base de datos del SERN y por lo tanto superar el 1% de divergencia.

-"Has empezado a tratar a Mayuri como una princesa." "hoy has ido a la estación a recogerla, has probado su comido a ver si tenía veneno e incluso caminasteis hasta aquí de la mano."

-"Ya sabes, Okarin quiere a Mayushii, ¿Verdad? Ehhehe."

Menuda cosa dice. Mayuri lo dice despreocupadamente, llenando sus mejillas con takoyaki.

Estoy bastante seguro de que no está sonriendo tan alegremente por mi amor, sino por lo delicioso que esta el takoyaki. De todos modos, habla como si a ella no le afectara. Pero no le digas eso Kurisu.

-"bueno, dime la verdad, ¿Qué es?"

-"¿Que es qué?"

-"Me lo he estado preguntando, ¿Estáis saliendo, juntos?"

-"¿acaso lo parece?"

-"Eh, uh, eso es, umm…" es su tono de voz se siente el nerviosismo.

¿Qué tipo de película se habrá montado esta chica?

-"Ya sabes, Okarin y Mayushii han sido amigos desde pequeños. " "uh bueno también no me olvido de Daru."

Es cierto ahora que recuerdo el jefe menciono algo acerca que era su amigo de infancia.

-"Si es verdad… aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo conocí"

-"Suzu-oba-san lo trajo cuando teníamos 6 años." "aunque aun así es vago recuerdo cómo nos miraba con desconfianza la primera vez que nos vio. Ehhehe. Para ese tiempo Mayushii tenía tres años"

Lo que no entiendo es porque Suzuha se puso en contacto con nosotros, sería bueno que llegue Daru para poder decirles la verdad sobre nuestra vieja amiga Suzu.

\- "La cara, la ecuación magushii cogtengta guealmente."

-"No hable mientras comes. Es de mala educación."

-"Entonces, ¿no están saliendo juntos?" B-bueno, no creo que alguien puede salir con Okabe, eso es obvio."

-"Pff, Christina. ¡Me decepcionas!"

-"¿Haah? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Me he dado cuenta. He conseguido darme cuenta. Hablo de tu verdadera naturaleza." "¡no eres más que una mujer corriente a la que le encanta meterse en charlas sobre amor!..." sonrió pícaramente. – "¡Estas en la edad en que te gustan las charlas sobre amor y leer novelas amorosas, ¿verdad?! ¡Absurdo! ¡Ni yo, Hououin Kyoma, ni nuestro laboratorio, quiere a alguien que tiene la cabeza llena de flores!"

Me resulta extraño soltar idioteces sin sentido después de tanto tiempo. Es en cierto sentido hasta nostálgico. Es hasta un poco incómodo. Ghh, ¿no podré volver a esos bonitos días?...

-"¿Que estas intentando decir ahora, pretencioso y auto-proclamado científico loco?"

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tu este tipo de conversación sin sentido con Kurisu. De repente siento morriña. Cuando estaba en un rincón, incapaz de salvar Mayuri, pedí ayuda a esta chica genio.

Y entonces me animo y me apoyo; todo esto mientras usaba su severa forma de hablar. Ese hecho desapareció completamente, pero al menos se pudo hacer buenos recuerdos con Suzuha.

Gracias por animarme en aquel momento. Le muestro mi gratitud en el fondo de mi corazón.

Vuelvo mi mirada al X68000. –"…"

Termino de teclear y suspiro. Miro el medidor de divergencia situado en el estante a mi lado. Muestra el número 0.408420%

¿Y qué quería decir eso específicamente?...

" _La estructura del universo es como una 'hebra retorcida'. Varios posibles universos están superposicionados ramificándose en todo momento infinitas veces. Cuando el medidor supere el 1%, habrás alcanzado la línea de universo Beta. Fuera del rango del campo de Atracción alfa- si alcanzas la línea de universo beta… el 'resultado' convergente también cambiara. Es verdad. Mientras que no superes el 1%... no podrás salvar a Shiina Mayuri."_

Estas son las palabras que me dijo Suzuha antes de irse… acaso me dijo lo mismo en esta línea.

Me doy cuenta que Mayuri que está mirando el medidor de divergencia con extrañes.

Entonces… como no he superado el 1%, ¿significa que Mayuri no está a salvo? ¿Está el mundo convergiendo al mismo "Resultado" de siempre? Es decir, ¿la muerte de Mayuri? Lo mismo será con la muerte de Suzuha, ella se suicidó en la otra divergencia, pero aquí ella murió de causas naturales. Eso es lo que quiero creer. El mundo también convergen el muerte de Suzuha… por alguna razón siento que algo más falta.

Muevo mi cabeza tratando de ordenar mis ideas.

No puede ser.

No debe ser.

Quiero decir, no ocurrió nada ayer. Mayuri está viva, aquí, sana y salva. Así que nada va ocurrir. Nada debería ocurrir.

Eso creía, pero la oscura y profunda sombra que yace en mi corazón aumenta lentamente. Mi cerebro no puede pensar en otra cosa. No importa cuando lo mire, el número del medidor no se mueve ni un ápice.

Hasta ahora, las únicas veces que se ha activado mi "Reading Steiner" han sido las veces que enviamos D-mails que cambian el pasado.

¿Cómo sería… en el caso de un salto temporal? El vértigo que siento cuando salto en el tiempo puede ser un efecto secundario de mi habilidad "Reading Steiner" o posiblemente, sea causado por mis neuronas cuando mi cerebro se ve forzado a recordar cosas de tiempos futuros.

No puedo explicarlo todo.

En cualquier caso, estoy perfectamente preparado para el peor escenario posible. Ya he configurado la máquina de salto temporal para que envíe mis recuerdos a mi teléfono de tres horas en el pasado.

Y con la ayuda de Daru, he comprado un mando a distancia para el televisor de tubos CRT de 42 pulgadas de abajo en una tienda de todo a 100.

Cuando experimentamos con el microondas teléfono, este creo un agujero en el suelo, pero resulto fortuito. En vez de tapar el agujero, lo hice más grande. El televisor de tubos CRT de 42 pulgadas esta justo debajo del agujero. Así que si apunto el mando a distancia al agujero y presiono el botón de encendido, se enciende.

Por lo que, si las cosas se ponen feas, puedo saltar en el tiempo inmediatamente. Y también tengo a mano el aparato Futurista #4: serpiente MOAD.

\- "Okabe".

Kurisu entra en la sala de desarrollo.

-"¿no has dicho que no íbamos a continuar con los experimento de la máquina de salto temporal?"

-"Es solo por si acaso."

Con un tono de preocupación me dice. –"¿Por si acaso de qué?"

-"…"

No quiero responder a eso. Sigo rezando para que mis miedos sean solo infundados. Todo va bien. Todo debería ir bien.

No atacaron ayer, así que nada debería pasar hoy. Por lo menos, hemos superado la crisis de la vida de Mayuri. Pero sigo sin poder hacer otra cosa que rezar. Por favor, haz que todos estemos bien a salvo. Por favor, no dejes que pase nada.

En ese momento llega Daru al laboratorio.

-"Uff que cansado estoy."

Me toma por sorpresa, pensé que se quedaría hasta tarde. –"llegas antes de tiempo."

-"Eh… solo que ya compre todo lo que quería"

Daru nos muestra una bolsa llena de doujinshi y otras cosas de animes. Entonces le mira a la mesa.

-"Oh vaya… el aparato que le perteneció a Suzu-oba-san"

El aparato de Hashida Suzu, como sabe el que esto es de ella.

-"Daru-kun Tururú~, como que le perteneció a Suzu-oba-san, acaso no era esto de Suzu-chan."

Daru se pone pensativo. –"Tienes razón mi hija tenia este aparato en el momento que nos explico acerca de SERN y su plan de dominación del mundo mediante la Distopia."

-"Oh tienes razón la viajera del tiempo Amane Suzuha, ahora que lo mencionas no apareció desde que se fue a 1975…"

-"Tienes razón ella ya debió de aparecer con la IBN 5100 para poder Hackear a SERN y detener su plan de dominación mundial." "Es extraño esto lo vi una vez a Suzu-oba-san sacándolo de entre sus pertenencia, ella me dijo que era muy joven para saber lo que era." "Y mi hija tenia uno de estos aparatos." "Ahaha es tan confuso…"

Como me lo suponía ellos no saben nada. Sin incluir a Kurisu, Hashida Suzu y Amane Suzuha son personas diferentes para Mayuri y Daru.

Sería conveniente mencionarles sobre lo de Suzuha. El punto seria si después de esto salto en el tiempo tendré que volver a decirles. Bueno no hay nada que perder.

-"Daru, Mayuri desde cuando somos amigos"

-"A qué viene esa pregunta Okarin."

-"Es raro de ti preguntar eso que es lo que te pasa."

La maldición del Reading Steiner, solamente me permite recordar los eventos de la línea de mundo que vengo, pero no los eventos pasados de la línea del mundo que llego.

-"Bueno la cuestión es…"

Entonces me doy de algo que no estaba en el laboratorio antes que cambiar de divergencia. Una fotografía de los miembros de laboratorio que está ubicada encima de un pequeño armario, en ella están los ocho miembros de laboratorio. Un momento esa fotografía no estaba antes allí, cuando fue tomada.

Entonces mi cabeza empieza a dolerme.

\- "Uhh"

-"Okarin te encuentras bien…"

-"No te preocupes Mayuri solo es un ligero dolor de cabeza."

Ella me mira con preocupación.

No entiendo es como si mi mente tratase de recordar, pero el tratar de recordar ocasiona que me de vértigo.

Entonces Kurisu me mira seriamente.

-"Okabe… acaso tú."

Como siempre ella tan perspicaz, como me esperaba de la chica genio.

-"Como me esperaba de Christina te diste cuenta, muajajajajaja si yo envié un D-mail."

-"Okabe que enviaste un D-mail, pero porque."

Se vuelvo un poco complicado de explicarlo, sin embargo ellos tienen derecho de saber.

-"Miro a Daru y Mayuri, pero antes que nada díganme desde cuanto somos amigos."

En la mirada de Daru se nota que está confundido. Al igual que en el de Mayuri.

-"Okabe nosotros somos amigos desde los 6 años. Suzu-oba-san nos presentó cuando ella me llevo a tu casa, entonces cuando cumplí 7 años nos volvimos vecinos"

Empiezo a sentir los síntomas del vértigo. Qué demonios está pasando.

-"Si aún recuerdo al apachable Daru ehhehe~"

Daru se sonroja. – "Podrías dejar los de apachable, es demasiado vergonzoso."

Así que no conocí a Daru hace dos años, sino cuando tenía 6 años. Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas.

-"A pesar de ser familia Suzu-oba-san siempre fue bueno con nosotros tres, bueno ella se apellidaba Hashida, por eso se hizo muy amiga de mi padre."

Kurisu levanta la mano.

-"Están hablando de Hashida Suzu"

-"Si de ella, porque lo dices…"

-"Bueno es que cuando estaba en Japón antes de irme a América, a nuestra casa siempre venia una señora con ese nombre. Ella era una…"

Se queda por unos momentos en silencio.

-"… buena amiga de padre."

-"Oh, enserio Tu conocías a Suzu-oba-san, que sorpresa"

Kurisu conoció durante su infancia a Hashida Suzu. Un momento esto… mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas.

-"Si todavía recuerdo las viejas historias que nos contaba de sus amigos, en especial de alguien que se auto…"

Ella me mira detenidamente a los ojos. Por unos momentos me doy cuenta que esta confundida.

-"Si ella siempre contaba sobre las personalidades sus amigos, pero nunca decía sus nombres.""…" En los ojos de Mayuri se ve la confusión.

Todos se quedan en silencio, es como si ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de algo, pero faltaba algo para que lo entienda mejor.

Dentro de mí mismo me rio. Acaso esto es la decisión de Steins Gate.

-"Hey Okabe a ti siempre de decía los mismo, como es posible…"

-"D-mail." Dice Kurisu.

\- "D-mail, Okabe ..."

-"D-mail. Okarin"

Miro a miembros de laboratorio. En su mirada se nota en la confusión en que se encuentra.

Jajajajaja, Hashida Suzu nos conoció a todos cuando éramos niños, entonces hay posibilidad que conociera a Faris, Rukako y Moeka, al decir su nombre rememoro los malos recuerdo que me dio.

\- "Hashida Suzu es Amane Suzuha ..."

En el rostro de todos veo su sorpresa.

-"Suzu-oba-san la mujer que siempre estuvo con nosotros es mi hija…"

Empiezo a sentir los síntomas del vértigo. Que es lo que pasando.

-"Suzu-chan era Suzu-oba-san"

En la mesa en donde se encuentra el medidor de divergencia empieza a parpadear los números.

Que es lo que pasando, este sentimiento es como cuando se activa el Reading Steiner.

-"Amane-san era Hashida-san, la mejor amiga de mi padre, fue nuestra amiga en la actualidad." "Como nunca me di cuenta antes."

Mayuri empieza a mirarme con preocupación.

-"Okarin que te está pasando…" "Hey Okarin…"

Me agarro la cabeza. – "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH."

Por unos momentos siento como la fotografía cambiase un poco, como si hiciera más vieja en mi memoria.

* * *

0.410420%

Los mismo síntomas que siento cuando cambia de línea de mundo, pero con la diferencia que a mi mente llega varios recuerdo la cuales no tuve antes. Los síntomas del vértigo empiezan a pasar.

Que acaba de ocurrir. Por alguna razón mi Reading Steiner se activó. En cambiado de línea de mundo. Eso es imposible si no envié ningún D-mail que cambiase el pasado.

Trato de recordar algunas cosas. Acaso lo que dije ocasiono alguna alteración en el tiempo, es eso posible.

Aún sigo en el laboratorio, en el sofá se encuentra sentada Mayuri junto a Kurisu mirando alguna revistas, mientras tanto Daru está en frente de la pantalla de la computadora mirando anime.

Miro en la mesa allí está el medidor de divergencia con la única diferencia que cambio de número. El cual es 0.410420%

El numero aumento 0.002%

Sonrió, entonces me agarro mi cabeza. Por alguna razón a mi mente me viene recuerdos.

¿Por qué razón está pasando esto? No tiene sentido. Es como si maldición de Reading Steiner fue completamente anulada. Ahora recuerdo los eventos de esta divergencia como de la que salí.

En el reloj muestra que son las 7.30 pm.

Todo está preparado como se debía. Entonces la puerta suena. Dentro de mí estoy preparado para la llegada de Moeka, pero no es ella los que llegaron fueron Rukako con Faris.

Un momento porque ellas están.

La fiesta por la creación de salto del tiempo, ellas habían sido invitadas a la fiesta y fueron comprar los aperitivos. Recuerdo que yo las invite y aceptaron. Es unos de los nuevos recuerdos que vienen a mi mente.

-"Kyoma ya que llegamos con los aperitivos-nya."

Faris levanta las bolsas de las compras con alegría. Rukako también tiene un par de bolsas en manos.

-"Okabe…. Digo Kyoma-san aquí están las cosa que nos mandaste a comprar."

-"Uh Faris Nyan Nyan estoy tan feliz…"

-"Nya… Faris está feliz que estés feliz Daru…"

Todos los miembros de laboratorio se encuentran aquí. Esto no debería de haber pasado en las línea del mundo que vengo ellas se negaban a venir. Si ocurre el ataque de Mokea al laboratorio ellas se verán involucradas.

-"Hubiera sido lindo si Suzu-chan estuviera con nosotros."

-"No me hagas recordar Mayuri, recordar que mi hija murió hace 10 años no es tan conmovedor."

Recuerdo cuando Suzuha nos dijo que era la hija de Daru antes de irse a 1975, y yo contándoles sobre quien era Hashida Suzu hace dos días. Además la razón por la que salte en el tiempo.

Mi cabeza me duele entonces rememoro algo trágico. Rukako, Faris y Mayuri eran asesinadas durante el ataque de Moeka.


End file.
